Ask Her To Dance, Tails
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: A Crails oneshot based on chapter fourteen of "Breaking Point", telling the story of how Tails and Cream became one item. Tails explains that he loves Cream, but he's too shy to tell her. His friends tell him that this is his only chance. Tails then asks Cream to dance. - This is not made to be a serious story. This is for the Crails fans, who are curious to know about this.


**Ask Her To Dance, Tails**

It was a fun night at Club Rouge, where everyone at this moment were celebrating Tikal's birthday party. It's been three months since Amy's accident, which sent her straight into a coma.

So to calm the most recent angry hedgehog down, Sonic, Tikal asked Sonic to come to the party. Sonic has been very calm these past three months, and has not triggered Super Dark Sonic since.

Right now, Tikal was dancing with Cream and Rouge, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting, having a drink.

Shadow and Knuckles were half drunk, Sonic was drinking very little, and Tails can't drink, because he's underage. They were having a conversation about their women.

"So, Sonic? What do you plan on telling Amy, once she wakes up?" Knuckles curiously asked.

"Well, I'll just do the same as what you and Shadow did. Just be honest about my feelings towards her. Speaking of which, how did you get together with Tikal again?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it was a wish that made my dreams come true. It was the night after your birthday. I could not handle being the only living Echidna anymore. So I made a wish towards the Master Emerald, to bring everyone back, and so it did." Knuckles started.

"The Master Emerald not only brought my people back, it also brought Tikal back. She then told me that it was her destiny to come back anyways to become queen of Angel Island. As I was in Angel Island for a long time, she asked me to be king, and so I did. And we've been in love since. We got married the month after, and we've been happy since." Knuckles finished.

"Wonderful story, Knuckles. How about you Shadow? How did you get together with Rouge?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow happily sighed.

"That was the greatest day of my life. She noticed I wasn't myself one night, and forced the answer out of me. Reason was because I still missed Maria. She understood me from the inside, and I've never felt anymore happy than I was when she told me that she loved me." Shadow started. He took a quick sip of his beer.

"Then I found out that I had feeling for her as well. Told her I loved her, and we've been together ever since." Shadow finished.

"Any plans for a proposal?" Tails asked.

"I've thought about it. Not sure when yet though." Shadow replied. No one needed to ask Sonic's feelings for Amy, so Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were curious about Tails. They wanted to know if he has a crush on anyone in perticular.

"Tails, do you not have a crush on anybody by any chance?" Sonic asked. Tails blushed furiously at that question.

"Come on, Tails! You're not trying to tell us that you've never had a crush on anybody, are you?" Knuckles teased.

"Well, no. But it's difficult to say." Tails replied shyly.

"You can be honest with us. Isn't it normal for kids your age to have a crush?" Shadow asked. Tails hesitated for a while, but then finally answered.

"As a matter of fact, there is one girl." Tails answered. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were curious now.

"Can you tell us who it is? Is she anyone that we know?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded, and pointed at the girl. Everyone looked at who Tails was pointing at, and was surprised at who it was. He was pointing at Cream. They then turned their attention back to Tails.

"You're in love with Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. I always have been." Tails stated. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and smiled. They turned their attention back to Tails.

"Well, at least you're honest. Why not ask her to dance? That's the best way to tell her." Knuckles asked. Tails was surprised.

"You really think it'll work?" Tails asked. Then romantic music started playing. Shadow smiled.

"Here's your chance, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed. Tails was shy at this moment. He then looked at Sonic, who was smiling.

"Go ahead and ask her to dance, Tails. It's now or never." Sonic said happily. Tails then smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Tails thanked. After that he went off towards Cream.

"Um, excuse me, Cream?" Tails began. Cream turned her attention towards Tails.

"Yes, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails hesitated, but then settled down.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Tails asked, while he reached his hand out towards Cream. Cream smiled at this moment.

"I'd love to!" Cream replied. Tails and Cream walked towards the dance floor, and he winked at the guys to tell them that she accepted.

"Yeah, go Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Way to go, kid!" Knuckles called out. We then return to the scenery where Tails and Cream were slow dancing to the romantic song that's playing.

"Tails, this isn't like you at all. What brought you up to becoming a dancer?" Cream asked, teasingly. This made Tails blush.

"Well, I was bored sitting down. And when this song started, I saw you were by yourself, so I thought 'maybe you needed a dance partner.' Can't have that, can we?" Tails replied. Cream smiled.

"Well, how very sweet of you, Tails." Cream exclaimed. Cream then noticed Sonic, who was still sitting there, half asleep.

"What's the matter with Sonic?" asked Cream.

"Sonic didn't feel up to this. I think he still misses Amy." Tails replied. Cream nodded.

"That's understandable. We all do. Maybe because he has no one to dance with, to this kind of music." Cream stated.

"Well, great to know that he's become so calm, these past three months." Tails explained. Cream nodded.

"That's true. Don't want his dark side spoiling this night." Cream stated. Tails smiled, and Cream smiled back, as she was impressed with Tails's dancing skills.

"Wow, Tails! You're a really wonderful dancer!" Cream exclaimed. Tails blushed.

"Thanks, Cream. You're quite a natural yourself." Tails complimented. Cream then blushed.

"Such a charmer!" Cream teased. After a while, the song was nearly at the end. Tails knew that this could be his only chance to tell Cream how he really feels.

"Um...Cream?" Tails started. Cream grew concerned.

"Yes, Tails?" Cream replied. This made Tails feel very nervous. His sky blue eyes, we're staring right into Cream's chocolate brown ones. Tails took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Well, this is going to be very difficult to say. But there's a reason that I asked you to dance with me. This could be my only chance to tell you my feelings." Tails started. Cream was caught by surprise. What did Tails mean by that statement?

"What do you mean, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Well, what I mean is my feelings towards you, Cream. I've actually liked you for a very long time. In face, better than like. The truth is..." Tails started, but hesitated to finish.

"The truth is, what?" Cream asked. Tails gulped nervously.

"The truth is that, I'm in love with you, Cream. I have been, for a very long time." Tails replied. Cream was in shock. She never thought that she'd hear Tails say anything like that.

"You really mean that, Tails?" Cream asked. Tails smiled at her.

"I meant absolutely everything that I've just said." Tails replied. Cream then smiled back.

"I love you too, Tails. I always have done." Cream replied. Then shortly after that, Tails and Cream drew their heads closer together, and gave each other a very passionate kiss on the lips. At this moment, the song ended.

Meanwhile, we return back to Sonic, who had just awaken from his daydream. He was cut off by people clapping.

Sonic looked to see that it was just people clapping at the couples after they've finished dancing. Sonic looked at Tails, and saw him passionately kissing Cream. Sonic smiled.

"Well done, Tails. You've earned this." Sonic happily stated.

**The End**


End file.
